


Choking on her screams

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Implied Cannibalism, Implied captivity, Mythology - Freeform, elements from The Fades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they talk she notices her teeth, the sharper edge of them and they make her cower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking on her screams

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompt Teen Wolf: Lydia/Allison - whispers
> 
> a/n: everyone who has watched The Fades will understand what I'm talking about. And no I don't like to write about cannibalism I hate it with passion ever since I watched a documentary about it where I learned about the Holodomor. Since that day I hate USSR and Russia with passion! However, the way it is used in The Fades makes sense to me and that's why I write it that way.
> 
> a/n2: I'm sorry if I went too far into gen for your taste, but I do see a world of dub-con in their future, maybe even rape. I'm sorry for all of the darkness, but whispers ...

Lydia isn't aware when it starts, doesn't understand something's happening until Allison is far too strong for her to ignore. It's never a conscious thought a decision on her part, but she realizes she has done it for months. And now her friend is often the only voice, the sole presence in her mind.

   


She's almost corporeal when Lydia closes her eyes, she feels like she's in her dreams. She's beautiful and fearless she's everything she's ever been and yet she doesn't allow to be seen the way Peter did. Lydia wonders why she wears so many illusions every time she comes to her. She is all too ready to ignore that itch in the back of her mind for a little more time.

 

   


She doesn't scream and Allison stays. She stays until she's real, but it's not the breathing living kind of real. She's here. When they talk she notices her teeth, the sharper edge of them and they make her cower. Her touch feels freezing and her arms envelope her in a suffocating way.

   


Lydia wants to scream now, but the moment has long gone. She has no other choice, but to stay silent. Chris has found out about her somehow and he won't allow her to even speak, she waits gaged and chained for Allison to eat her way into life.

   


She wonders what will happen once she ends up on that side.

 


End file.
